


When Wind Passes The Wall

by Aredhel_M



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Newt Scamander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

大礼堂里很安静，只听得见羽毛笔在羊皮纸上快速书写的刷刷声。四条学院长桌被移走了，单人课桌整齐地在穹顶下分散开来，光线透过圆顶阁，照在那些颜色深浅不一的脑袋上面，监考教师站在高台上，看着平时很是令人头疼的那些家伙，现在难得地维持着紧绷而一致的状态。

考试结束前的一刻钟就有人交卷了。纽特支着胳膊肘坐在靠窗的位置上，凝视着眼前的一点，不知在想什么。题目已经答完了，他并不做检查，显然胸有成竹；玻璃窗上的影子晃过了，男孩回过神，重新打开被涂得乱七八糟的考卷，一道一道核实起答题纸上的内容。他换了个舒服些的姿势，手指伸进衬衫口袋里骚了骚，似乎要从里面揪出什么东西来，结束的铃声响彻大厅，麦格教授挥了挥魔杖，羽毛笔就再也写不出半个字。雪白的卷子飞鸟一样振翅滑向讲台，学生陆陆续续走了出去，三五成群，小声讨论着试题的内容。

莉塔在大礼堂外的石凳上打着瞌睡，不过十五分钟，她好像等了一个世纪，红褐色头发的赫奇帕奇男孩从人群中显出身影，她挥了挥手。

“怎么样？”莉塔问他，“喜欢第八题吗？”

纽特轻轻笑了。

“太喜欢了。‘请简述护树锅罗的特点和习性’。”

“你觉得你能全部答出来吗？”莉塔故作担心地追问道。

“嗯……首先，他的脾气很乖戾，其次，他就在我的衬衫口袋里，最后，他的名字叫皮克特。”纽特抚了抚袖口的褶皱，绿色竹节生物拽着袖扣不满地瞪视。

“真遗憾，反作弊魔法的巨大漏洞。他们居然没有发现他，就在你的衬衣口袋，陪着你考完了一整场野生动物保护。”

“事实上，在麦格教授检查长袍和羽毛笔的时候，他躲在我头发里。”

整个考试季学校里静悄悄的，大家都躲在图书馆和休息室不出门，周末很少有人再去霍格莫德闲逛约会了，纽特把蜂蜜公爵寄来的、据说能显著提高记忆力的糖果宣传单塞到角落里。坩埚变的兔子成了精，不知道为什么怎么也变不回去，看来大家的变形课都一样糟糕，格兰芬多塔楼里到处都是白兔乱窜，蹭了前去帮忙的弗立维教授一身兔毛。

五月，依然下雨，冷风从修道院式的长廊里倒灌进来，凉嗖嗖的，纽特扯紧了斗篷的兜帽，跃入雨帘里。壁炉里的火烧得更旺了。

莉塔在长桌一角落无聊地看着书，心里把撇下自己、独自冒险的伙伴数落了个遍。高年级的学生低声讨论着什么，别有深意的眼神传递着不同寻常的消息。预言家日报散落得到处都是，随手拾起一页来读，会发现上面的报道和长桌边的窃窃私语一样语焉不详。这个年头，似乎没有人愿意把话说明白，居心叵测的阴谋跟着预言家日报散落的纸页一齐飘满了伦敦。晚餐时纽特还没有回来，邓布利多似乎早就习惯学生们用异样的眼神追随着他，对此他无话可说，神色如常地吃着碟中的烤肉和西蓝花，莉塔好奇地望去，发现男人的眼神不经意地扫过赫奇帕奇的桌子，流连了一圈，最后收回目光。

对邓布利多的指控也像是证据不足而强词夺理似的，就连一向不喜欢这位教授的莉塔也觉得，肯定是他得罪了报社里的什么人，才会在欧洲发生的各种街头骚乱末尾含糊提及穴居于英国某学校的某某某某，“不为人知的过往”，“是自视清高还是害怕心虚”，诸如此类，让魔法部倒显得愈发欲盖弥彰了。

纽特安静地穿过夜色中的草坪，回到人挤人的大礼堂，说话声压得很低，大多数人都埋头书卷。晚餐已经撤走了，桌上给他留了两块还在冒热气的披萨。他在莉塔身边坐下。

“怎么去了这么久？”莉塔有些埋怨地问，把手边积了一沓算数占卜的习题答案推给他。

纽特不好意思地摸摸鼻子。他的算数占卜就是用这样极端的方式勉强维持在及格线上下，虽然，他也不愿意好好学如尼文，认为纯粹理论性的内容只是浪费时间。

“克拉尼锡又摔倒了。我劝他去看看医生，他似乎很抗拒。”

“可怜的老家伙。他在霍格沃茨多久了？”

“我母亲在这里读书的时候他就已经老态龙钟了。”

披萨上缀了成圈的帕萨姆奶酪，菠萝是甜的，很快那点晚餐就被塞到肚子里，纽特从试卷底下抽出一张被揉的皱巴巴的报纸，中间版报道了麻瓜伦敦穿黑衫的政党街头寻衅，砸碎了一家钟表店的橱窗玻璃。

“你觉得他们在暗示什么？”莉塔凑过来，指着照片下那行斜体字问。

“不好说。两个世界好像都在被看不见的力量推着往前，没人说得准这会把我们带向哪里。”

他们沉默了一会儿，魔法部教育大臣大肆批判邓布利多的教学模式的文章头版头条映入眼帘。

“他确实如传言所说的那样——”

“我相信邓布利多。”他打断莉塔的话，又发觉唐突，补充道：“至少，没有他们所说的那么不堪。”

“你总是把别人往好的方面想，纽特。”

纽特把报纸投进壁炉。

克拉尼锡摔倒时，纽特还在马厩旁采摘甘草。禁林刚下过雨，草地边缘在太阳下蒸出水汽，愈往深处去愈加潮湿。不知这可怜的猎场看守挨过多久的挫骨神经痛，纽特折返时，他正以一个别扭的姿态跌坐在台阶上。他扶起老人，想起这是本月里发生的第二回，正欲请医疗翼的先生来看看，但克拉尼锡摇摇头，只让他去取放茶罐壁橱里的伤药，就像习惯在纽特受伤时为他隐瞒消息一样，随后，夜色渐浓，克拉尼锡会托懂得保守秘密的教师来带走他。

那是个下雪天，他在禁林里追逐百年难得一见的独角兽，雪层又深又柔软，靴子落上去溅不起半分声响。纯白色生灵在溪边饮水，纽特跟着他，像被海妖诱惑的水手一样神魂颠倒。他自然是追不上的，疯跑了一段路不仅跟丢了独角兽，还把脚腕给扭伤了。雪又深又冷，短靴陷在里头，浮雪从靴口倒灌，浸湿了他的鞋袜。克拉尼锡提着灯盏晃悠悠出现在他的视线里，没有多惊讶，仿佛只是纽特给他添的众多麻烦之一。他变出手杖，带着一瘸一拐的纽特到木屋里，热茶融化了他冻僵的身子，飞蛾绕着木桌上的蜡烛团团转，不一会儿，门敲响了，风铃叮当，送来一阵没药和甘草的好闻的气味，邓布利多沉默的肩膀覆着薄雪，淡蓝色的眼睛却是温暖的，隔着昏黄冷雾，朝他望过来，并不是责备的语气。

“怎么这样不小心。”

纽特捂着茶，手心里都是汗。时值宵禁，有关规章制度的话却没有被提起。他小心翼翼地观察着邓布利多的反应，像一只警惕的动物。淡红色的药水涂在光裸的皮肤表面，那双大手褪下他湿淋淋的毛袜，放在木架上烘干了，借着还未蒸发的药水按摩他的踝骨。那截脚腕在男人手中显得白皙、纤细，没吃过多少苦，好像一用力就能捏断似的。

他轻轻喊疼。邓布利多停了下来。男孩晃着小腿，你会扣我的分吗？

邓布利多沉默不语，蹲了下来，他爬上他的后背，对克拉尼锡道谢。年长的男人把自己的围巾缠绕在纽特的脖子上，煨着他的脸颊，毛织物也沾了雪和草药的气息，那种味道和邓布利多的爱抚一齐将他包裹住了。男人背着他，脚印一深一浅踩在雪地上，留下一串闪光的足迹。

深夜，甬道弥漫着冷雾，和墙壁上的火把一齐燃烧，格兰芬多的塔楼永远亮着柔和的光，纽特趴在邓布利多的背上，安全又舒适，就这么睡着了。

最后一门课考完的时候，传来猎场看守的讣告。

校长迪佩特宣布了这则不幸的消息，原本学院杯的彩旗和横幅都变成清一色的黑绸缎挂饰。临近暑假的霍格沃茨难得地少了几分欢庆的气息。纽特坐在赫奇帕奇五年级的学生中间，显得格外伤神。有人拍了拍他的肩膀，他回头，是德拉姆，学院内人缘最好的男孩，同情的看着他，默默以眼神安慰着。他点点头，一声不吭。

在邓布利多的注视下，他们逐渐离开大礼堂，但他离去后，小部分人又回来了，他们把魔杖点亮，在桌边安顿下来，预备彻夜守灵。漂浮的蜡烛和壁炉的火光黯淡不少，大礼堂里闪烁的点点银光像坠落的星星，城堡走廊里，黑旗和幔帐从枝形吊灯上垂挂下来，幽灵听闻消息，也披上透明的黑纱。

纽特举着魔杖，整夜未睡。后半夜陆续有人离去，他把荧光调亮。莉塔从厨房端来热茶，轻轻摇晃着他的手臂，随后，一团微弱的火焰从她的水杉木魔杖尖亮了起来，罩在透明的玻璃罩里，递给他，“把这个带去他的屋子前吧。”那不灭的火焰在克拉尼锡的坟茔前燃烧了有数十个年头，纽特感到安慰，没有想过在他活着的时候能看见它熄灭。

他一夜未睡，整个人有些憔悴，但还能打起精神，去小阁楼喂养他的动物。邓布利多不知什么时候来到楼梯口等他，他试着和纽特谈论这件事。不过他们没有多说。邓布利多的悲伤收敛而又得体，但那丝毫没有减轻他的痛苦，在他的灵魂里，不可分割的关于死亡的最初体验。无法改变更多，就连邓布利多对某些事情也无能为力。

半年前的这时候，霍格沃茨尚是深冬，克拉尼锡病得口不能言，却坚持把圣诞树拖到了大礼堂，冬青木的枝条上点缀着红色的彩缎，比他们高得多的圣诞树摇摇晃晃生长到能触碰房顶，雪花、彩球、金色的星星在咒语的作用下漂浮起来，灵巧的挂上枝头。第二天树下堆满了礼物，克拉尼锡惊讶地发现他比往年收到了更多的包装盒，纽特从人群里眺望他，眼睑下浮现出少眠的青灰，心里却是欢喜的。圣诞节，学生们都回家了，他不知为了什么新奇的研究，晚上又没有出现在宿舍里，从森林边缘望去，城堡塔楼里还亮着几盏稀疏的灯火，它们是明亮的，同时也是安全的。他没有去森林，而是安静地待在木屋里，看着克拉尼锡把礼物盒子一个一个拆开，厚手套，毛线帽，生火木架，并不是什么贵重的东西，但都能用得上。

老人戴上手套和帽子，把木架摆到它该去的位置，对前来寻人的邓布利多说，纽特是个好孩子，好好待他。

把纽特交给我吧，我不会为难他的。

他们没有急着回宿舍，并肩走在禁林里，谈论着学校里正在发生的。纽特差点滑倒，邓布利多脱下皮手套的那只手悄然递来，男孩犹豫着，轻轻握住了。雪下得大，他们的脚印被新雪覆盖。雪一直下，他们就一直漫无目的地走着，在草地上，在城堡里，凉风拂过他们交握的手。

夏花开遍魁地奇球场，送来一阵阵轻柔的香气。此时，他想起深夜里扑火的飞蛾，没药和甘草的香气自高悬的风铃幽幽发散开来，猎场看守和邓布利多共同保守的、关于纽特的秘密，在他空落落的心里回荡着，回荡着，传来时光纵深里遥远的回音，邓布利多了然地捏了捏他的手心，他抬头，天空窅然深邃，候鸟飞过，不留痕迹。

“先生。”

“嗯？”

纽特摇摇头。

怎么已有那么多冬天逝去。


	2. Chapter 2

破釜酒吧的老板前阵子去了趟爱尔兰，据说以奇遇般的经历弄到了一份蜂蜜甜酒的配方，酿造方法十分神奇，需要蜂王在酒窖待足四十九天，保证酿出来的酒香甜如蜜、口感纯正，只要一点点就能让人沉醉不已。邓布利多谢绝了对方热情的邀请，在接到校长的信件后就赶来对角巷置办出行所需，他穿着长及脚踝的大衣，竖起高领，即便这样，也依旧有人认出了他。

“听说您拒绝了为预言家日报时政专栏供稿的邀请，是这样吗，教授？”

“我们都很想知道您对欧洲发生的这些事的看法……”

他穿过此起彼伏的声波，有人高喊着他的名字，像是在控诉，又像是要把他推上克伦威尔的高台，邓布利多！他们叫喊着，仿佛只要推举出一个领袖，一个替罪的圣人，他们完美光辉的孤岛就能永远得救，特拉弗斯才不在乎牺牲，他就像那些合格而残酷的政客一样，为着虚伪的和平竭尽全力，必要的时候连自己的灵魂都可以背叛。他太清楚这其中的龃龉，多数时候缄口不言。伟人多不被他自己的时代所尊重。

时值暑假，对角巷比以往更加冷清。摩金夫人长袍店的对门新开了一家冷饮店，花花绿绿的冰淇淋甜点诱人地在橱窗里飞舞着，纽特怀里抱着一个圆滚滚的东西，在门口百无聊赖地来回踱步。

“怎么，干了坏事？”邓布利多笑眯眯地问。

纽特吓了一跳。“先生？您怎么在这里？”

“我就不能出来逛逛？”邓布利多哼了一声，目光落在他手中不知什么生物的巨蛋上，“你还真不怕，抱着个龙蛋在街上乱走，碰上司法部的人怎么说得清。”

纽特摸了摸红白相间的蛋，轻快地解释道：“噢，是执行司的人把它抛给我，有他们在，坏事哪轮得到我去做。”

邓布利多点了点头，“嗯，但他们一定没想到你在学校把能打破的校规都违反了个遍。”

“先生！”男孩把龙蛋往怀里藏了藏，颇嗔怪地，扭过头去不再理他。

男人抚平竖起的领子，径直走到柜台前，“劳驾，两杯冰淇淋，提子朗姆酒和香草，再加一份华夫饼。”

“朗姆酒那杯是给我的吗？”纽特明知故问。

“嗯，但是只能让你尝一口。”

他们坐在店门口吃冰淇淋，龙蛋搁在小圆桌中间，红色的花纹像火焰纹章一样华美。琐碎的事讲了一些，直到他感觉邓布利多专注的目光又变得焦灼而令人难以忍受，纽特觉得没有必要再开口，挖空冰淇淋，又把华夫饼吃得满脸都是碎渣。无论这是他们相识的第几个年头，他依旧不习惯被那双蓝眼睛审视的感觉，而对方好像对他的寡言习以为常，正如在处理关于纽特的事情上，他也更倾向于用行动去解决某些棘手的问题。

邓布利多掏出方巾，很自然地替他揩净嘴边的碎屑，纽特别过脸，露出发红的耳尖，不出意外，对面传来一声低笑。他站起来，是时候该离开了。

“你哥哥也在这里？”

“在翻倒巷跟人打架。”

话音刚落，一群傲罗就幻影移形到街对面，惊起一群伏在他们脚边啄蚀面包屑的鸽子。他们把几个琼面的男人五花大绑，不必说，肯定又是非法走私团伙，看看纽特怀里的龙蛋，邓布利多朝自己曾经的学生打招呼：“这么忙？什么事都丢给了傲罗去做。”

忒休斯的衬衣蹭了几块灰。他毫不在意地拍打几下，答道，“谁闲着傲罗也没法闲着。好在现在只是抓几个走私犯。”

他们相视一笑，默契地不提欧洲沸沸扬扬的示威和革命，话题滑向更轻松的领域，纽特遭了秧，一路上他们都在谈论他在学校的表现，虽然邓布利多给他留足了面子，忒休斯扮演的家长角色也让他忍无可忍。

“纽特没给您添麻烦吧？我听说他老是学不规矩，总爱往林子里钻……”

两个大人并肩走着，纽特跟在后头，邓布利多美言纽特，他听了脸红，拽了一下邓布利多的袖口。男人突然反手攥住了他的手，轻轻抚摸着，最后勾着小指晃了晃，“这次普通巫师考试，纽特很不错呢。” 

“成绩这么快就出来了吗？”忒休斯吃了一惊。

“分数已经登记好了，正式的成绩单得再过一个月寄到家。迪佩特校长说，‘至少，让他们先把暑假快乐地过完。’”

“对了，纽特。”他突然想起什么似的，“佩斯先生年底就要退休，我要去拜访一位曾在罗马尼亚长角龙研究所工作过的先生，假如能够，请他来接任野生动物保护课程的教授。假如你愿意，可以和我一起去。”

他们穿过伦敦东区的电缆大街，从摩肩接踵的游行队伍缝隙里挤出一条路来。令人惊异的是，这支穿黑衣的队伍被人数众多的反对者围堵在道路中央，骑警被迫出动，警员坐在高大的马背上呼喊着维持秩序的口号。英格兰还是那个熟悉的英格兰，让国王的发言被所有人听到，也让试图杀死国王的反对者的声音传递到大街小巷。黑衫军的名字更经常地在东区犹太人的口中说起，纽特躲在邓布利多的风衣底下，好奇地向外窥探。那些他不明白其中意义的符号将人群割裂为二，彼此互相争执，叫骂，眼神里蓄满仇恨的光，仿佛只有致对方于死地才能平息他们的愤怒。

不知是谁冲动地喊了一声，“让犹太人滚出我们的国家！”人群瞬间沸腾起来，绅士们举起手中的长伞互相殴打，有人朝正在发表演说的讲台扔皮鞋，场面逐渐变得不可控，邓布利多小声说，“纽特，抓紧我的手。”纽特感到一阵眩晕，他们已经转移到车站了。

“是我大意了。”邓布利多紧张地查看纽特，确认他没有受伤。“我们不该从麻瓜伦敦走。”

纽特摇摇头。

“是我提出要乘火车去的。只是，他们为什么那么恨犹太人？”

邓布利多变得严肃起来，“不，他们并不真正仇恨犹太人，创造一个共同的敌人能够凝聚他们内部，这是政治玩弄心术的手段，这条路上满是无辜牺牲者的尸骨。”

“可他们都是麻瓜。”

“麻瓜内部的分裂比人们所想象的更加严峻。当他们想要团结的时候，就开始捕杀异族，从前是巫师，现在变成犹太人罢了。”

长久的内部撕裂并非粗暴的割裂能解决的，在巫师的族群里，充满着类似话题的争执，如何对待非魔法者这个问题，在巫师界从来没有统一的定论。百年前他们被迫转入地下，也并不是出于什么高尚的、“中立政治体”的缘由，只是为了休养生息，保存一息火种。

而复仇的火焰曾经烧遍整个英格兰大地，麻瓜史料记载中的最后一个巫师在瓢泼的大雨里高声狞笑着，将利刃刺入每一个闯入他视线的活物，雨越下越大，像是迟来的洪水，所过之处却像火焰灼过一般留下焦黑的痕迹；他细数着教会的罪过，并毫不犹豫地承认这并非光荣的复仇，只是一个罪人对刽子手们可鄙的迁怒。烜赫一时的贵族们争相逃窜，想逃离这受诅的命运，但那于事无补，义人的方舟早在千万年前就被他们成块拆卸，劈砍成柴或做成糊窗的木板，没有人能帮助他们，直到那火焰终于熄灭，最后一个巫师被骑士的银枪钉死在城门上。

不需要祈祷，也不需要愧疚，他们的祖先与任何被追猎的族群一样不值得多加怜悯，一切都是命定，当神将恩宠降临在吉卜赛人身上时，也同时赋予了他们和流亡、战乱与诅咒共存的命运。他们不能绝望，不能嚎哭，第一个隐藏起自己魔力的巫师遭到这种力量无情的反噬，被渴望释放力量的欲望操控，转入地下后又和矮人、妖精、巨怪和狼人争抢地盘，巫师凌驾在这些更弱小的族群之上，成了加害者。

邓布利多闭上眼，从多佛白崖吹来的风百年不变，温柔地抚摸着他赤红色的长发，他们又心照不宣地保持着沉默，即使他多么想让纽特明白，仇恨无法解决任何问题。那么什么才能够呢？谋权与铁腕、算计与筹谋，或者只是祈祷，祈祷一个人人都相信爱与和平的年代赶紧到来。暮年的约翰重复着一句话，“要相爱，除此之外什么都不必相信……”

“你相信他们所说的吗，纽特？”

火车穿过长长的隧道，苏格兰地势崎岖，山脉纵横，零星的羊群遍布在半山腰上，像大地上洁白的星星。纽特合上书本，凝视着车窗外流动的远景，天高云淡，初夏的草坪开满了鲜花。

“关于什么？那位德国野心家和他的理想？”他对邓布利多主动提起这个话题有些惊讶，很快把它当成对学徒考验的一部分，即便他自觉还没有达到能给出见解的水平，纽特低声道：“假如维护巫师自己的利益，意味着要损害无辜者的利益甚至生命，无论他有什么理由，对我来说都是不可想象的。”

他的导师没有说话，只是顺着他的目光眺望着远方的丘陵，和零星的牛羊。一瞬间，那脆弱的外壳忽然在纽特面前剥落了，就好像只要他再上前一步，就能窥得其中内里；莉塔总说邓布利多对他保留过多，并不真诚，可如果一个人连保守伤心的秘密的权利都没有，那岂不是太可悲的一件事？他在想什么？十五岁的纽特在懵懂探索这个世界的跌跌撞撞的路上遇见邓布利多，由此飞速成长起来，变得成熟，也变得心事葱茏。

他不是没有听说过那些传闻，知道真相也许会让自己难过，于是他像鸵鸟一样不闻不问，彼此相安无事。邓布利多的爱像是怜悯，叹息沉沉，落在他的肩头。

“不论你现在或将来怎么想，纽特，做你认为对的事。即使那意味着孤身前行，也远比随波逐流来得体面和高尚。”

他大着胆子，握住邓布利多的手。令他欣喜的是，对方没有拒绝，一贯温柔的蓝眼睛注视着他。

“……也许，他们只是不敢相信，不敢追随温柔的人。”

邓布利多轻轻拍了拍他的手背。

“我们到站了。”

凯尔特伯恩是个笑声爽朗的中年人，稍微比邓布利多年长，斑驳的大胡子随着他的笑声抖动。他的石屋被栅栏环绕，绵羊在一旁吃草，苏格兰的雨天都比伦敦干燥，他的热情几乎让人招架不住。木桌上堆满了各式各样的甜品，覆盆子蛋糕，乳酪千层，玛德莱娜小蛋糕，柠檬馅饼，苹果派……纽特插不上话，他们谈论着学校的事务，他就安心地一碟一碟吃着点心，家养小精灵怯生生地从厨房里探出脑袋。

“……试用期是一个月，只要照常上课，也许会有别的教师来听课评估，我相信不会有太大问题。教师宿舍提供所有器具用品，需要什么可以来信要求，开学前会有更详细的教学大纲安排，那么，欢迎来到霍格沃茨。”

凯特尔伯恩握了握邓布利多的手，视线转移到正埋头苦吃的纽特身上。“你的学生？”他打量着纽特，也许有些刻意了，在邓布利多觉察前收回了目光。

“纽特·斯卡曼德，这位是凯特尔伯恩教授。”他们互换了姓名，握过手，纽特像受刑一样站到邓布利多身边。不知为何，他对凯特尔伯恩的第一印象并没有他表现出来的那么热情友好，反而有种说不清的阴沉，蕴藏在他的眼神里。

“能被阿不思你这么中意的学生，一定有过人的长处吧。”

纽特被看得很不自在，碍于邓布利多的面子，向他提了几个关于长角龙的问题，家养小精灵把厨房搅得砰砰响，屋主人不得不抽身，他晃着邓布利多的胳膊，央求早些离开。

他们道别时，凯特尔伯恩只送到门口，神情有些古怪，他的一半脸颊隐没在阴影里，看上去愈发阴沉了。等邓布利多和纽特走远后，那个名为凯特尔伯恩的男人仍伫立在窗边，一只泛白的眼瞳快速旋转着，仿佛看到了什么有趣的东西，他喃喃自语道：“斯卡曼德……”


	3. Chapter 3

纽特在寝室里摆弄着一盆新栽的兰草，长着锯齿样的叶片，微微抖动回应男孩的逗弄。他打算把兰草摆放在窗台上，看看是否如书里所说，确有驱螨的效果。猫头鹰递来灰扑扑的包裹，上面没有署名，莉塔用来联络他的纸鹤从门缝里挤了进来，啄着他的耳朵尖，“来了，来了。”不能让朋友久等，魔杖插到衣袋里，匆匆换上长袍，那包裹就被他随手丢到角落里。

他赶到大礼堂落座，分院仪式快要开始了，纽特匆匆扫视一圈，发现德拉姆胸前一块级长徽章闪闪发亮。这是值得高兴的事，毕竟，赫奇帕奇学院里没有人不喜欢德拉姆。但他看起来闷闷不乐，甚至没有发觉纽特在看他。

校长简短的发言，介绍了他们新任的野生动物保护课的教师，这时，德拉姆才微微抬头，迅速瞥了一眼，神色颇为不安。丰盛的晚宴上桌后，纽特就把这事抛到脑后了，他专注而迅速地吃着盘里烤的金黄滴油的鸡翅、散发着甜蜜清香味儿的乳酪蛋糕，纸鹤从他的手心飞到斯莱特林的长桌，周围的同学神色自若，对他们私下里来回传递消息已经习以为常。

刚开学的一段时间里，德拉姆似乎对他变得十分热情，在走廊上碰见纽特，多半会叫住他，和他聊天。他对此颇不自在，被学院里最受欢迎的男生单独谈话，总是会招来许多侧目，德拉姆问他课后的活动，他语焉不详，只说了偶尔去林间散步。

莉塔和纽特结伴穿过林地，很快有了更陌生、更加危险的冒险。日照渐短，生物都蛰伏，森林边缘已经看不见走兽的踪迹，仿佛就连候鸟也纷纷离开霍格沃茨，往温暖的地方去了。他们暂时没有了监护人，每次的探险进入更深的密林，即使是校长每年都会强调不被允许进入的禁林，在雾气笼罩的白日阳光下，也只不过平添了几分神秘的气氛。

“纽特。”下课后，邓布利多把他迟交的作业还给他，“最近还是少往森林里去的好，毕竟……”

纽特盯着鞋尖，默不作声。显然他没有听进去，邓布利多没有久留，叮嘱了几句就放他离开了。危险的东西对少年纽特有种特殊的魔力，那神秘的禁林深处孕育着的、动人心魄的秘密，并非他能窥探，然而他一意孤行，并不理会传言和警告，即使有人确凿地声称他们在留堂劳动时发现森林边缘出现猛兽的影子。

月光从彩窗玻璃里投射进来，把灰色的地砖照得流光溢彩。医疗翼静悄悄的，纽特捂着滚烫茶，坐在床边，肩上披着件对他来说显然过大的毛呢大衣，还在流血的小腿搭在矮凳上。

被蛇咬伤的腿有些麻痹了，已经感觉不到疼痛。邓布利多取来托盘和瓶瓶罐罐的伤药，看也不看他一眼，在他身前半跪下来，替他脱去鞋袜，卷起裤腿，露出血迹斑斑的小腿肚。

“你看清了究竟是哪个头咬了你吗？”

纱布蘸了消毒剂，拭过伤口的时候带来一阵刺激性的疼痛。

如尼纹蛇有三个头，右边的那个，牙有剧毒。纽特点点头，“左边的。实际上，它已经没了右边的脑袋，我发现它的时候，左边的头正在说服中间的，他们争执得很厉害。”

邓布利多哼了一声。“你知道这有多危险吗？要是咬你的是有毒的那个头，怎么办？”

他们不再说话。纽特一口一口喝着茶。邓布利多的长发在忙碌中散开了，垂落在肩头，令他看上去美丽又温和。冰凉的药膏敷在伤口，修长的手指在他腿上缠绕几圈，收紧，系了个漂亮的结。他又把独角兽的角磨碎，混着一些晶亮的粉末制成合剂，让纽特喝下去。

“困吗？”邓布利多问他。

“有一点。”

“今晚不要睡，嗯？蛇毒有潜伏期。”

纽特点点头，把空杯搁在床头柜上。鬼使神差地，他伸手摸了摸邓布利多的长发。

“散开了。”他仰着头，怔怔地看着邓布利多，眼神清澈，心事几乎都一览无余。月光落在他的眼睫上，随着呼吸抖动着。那只柔软的、还带着灌木尖刺划痕的手将一绺红发别到邓布利多耳后，被轻轻捉住了，“纽特。”

一瞬间，他们离得那样近，他能听清邓布利多的每一次心跳声，敏锐的感官像在空气中伸展的神经，够得着窗台上风信子脉络生长的细微声响、午夜略过城堡塔楼的微风，从窗户里透进来，带着好闻的没药和甘草的气味，少年玲珑心事多么纤巧，风都不会走错地方，邓布利多那双蓝眼睛并不总是温柔而亲切的，它们在课堂上、在伦敦骚乱的街头曾显露出锐利的锋芒，但此时注视着纽特，好像重新化为亘古朦胧的一泓月光。似乎在说，我知道，我全都知道。

那天晚上，邓布利多一直陪着他，念着一本如尼文写成的古老的书。他识得龙的语言，人鱼的语言，陌生的语调里掩藏着熟悉的人不为人知的另一面，教纽特神魂颠倒，根本无法分辨书里究竟说了什么。一团亮色的光从邓布利多的魔杖尖游离开，落在他的额心，一点暖意。

“只是一个保护的咒语，假如你再去禁林，纽特，我会知道的。”

他张了张嘴，好像要反驳，邓布利多轻轻揉了揉他的脑袋。

“……噢。”

之后，凯特尔伯恩教授检查了林子，没有发现什么异常，坚持纽特的受伤只是偶然事件。如尼纹蛇出现在禁林边缘，这原本就不寻常，它们不会主动攻击巫师。真相究竟如何，虽然他们并不知晓，却也觉察了其中曲折，邓布利多对他愈加关注了。

因着那个咒语，纽特被迫一反常态，变成了连麦格教授都夸奖的全勤学生，甚至在他完美无瑕地展示了福灵剂的制作后给赫奇帕奇加了十分。德拉姆倒是越来越少找他聊天了，他似乎和新来的凯特尔伯恩教授走得很近，据凯特尔伯恩自己说，他也很欣赏纽特在这门课上取得的成绩，但他很少出现在课堂上，虽然作业都按时上交，并且，做得不错。

莉塔怒气冲冲地闯进赫奇帕奇的休息室时，纽特还在摆弄他那盆病怏怏的兰草。不知是室内外温差太大，还是这种植物本就不适应冬天的寒冷，可怜的叶子都无精打采地耷拉下来。他拍拍沙发，莉塔手中还握着魔杖，气得活像能给随便路过的什么人释放一个恶咒。

“克里斯顿·布兰奇简直就是个脑子里长满魔鬼藤的蠢蛋！把他变成个球棒，也许还能在比赛中派上点用场。”

两个小时前莉塔参加了斯莱特林魁地奇球队的选拔赛，她手臂有力，脑子灵活，用球棍击打游走球掩护找球手，可以算得上非常出色。但斯莱特林的队长布兰奇把击球手的位置让给了艾莉尔，后者的父亲在魔法部身居要职，而布兰奇今年就要毕业，希望在魔法部谋求高就。甚至，在莉塔质问的时候，他挑衅地比了个下流手势，放话说，想让他改变主意，可以，但必须在决斗中打败他。

“所以，你要和他决斗。”

莉塔冷静下来。

“是的。今晚宵禁后，黑湖畔的榉树下。”

纽特抖抖衣襟，站了起来。

“那么，让我做你的副手。”

后来纽特猜测，他当时答应得太痛快，也实在气愤，以至于忘记了邓布利多附在他身上的咒语，会不会在他偷偷溜出寝室的时候，对方就已经知道了。但不论在莉塔口中，克里斯顿·布兰奇是个怎样的蠢货，他的决斗技巧的确不容置疑，这在他用火焰烧焦了莉塔的半边头发时得到了印证。

纽特拦下跳脚的斯莱特林少女，把她挡在身后。

“我做她的副手来挑战你，布兰奇。假如我赢了，莉塔将得到你所承诺过的位置，并为她受辱的荣誉道歉。”

布兰奇耸耸肩，让他的副手拿出两柄长剑。

“当然。不过这一次，我们用剑。”

他们持剑背对，向前走了三步，转身，扎下马步，用剑尖指向对方。作为贵族教育的一部分，纽特觉得剑术除了阶层象征，在这个年代已经是华而不实的技巧。他没有主动进攻，采取了防守的姿态，布兰奇的副手出剑的方式很迅猛，但也容易露出破绽，在纽特频频避开他的剑锋之后，被激得愈发恼羞成怒了。

这时，纽特出剑，蓄满力道，将对手的剑刃震得嗡嗡响。他不欲伤人，见剑尖要刺到对方时收了手，却不料那人反手用剑划伤了他的手臂，长长一道伤口泛出灰黑的雾气，脚步声从远方急急赶来，收走了他们的武器。

自从邓布利多认识纽特以来，他身上似乎总是带伤。有时候，他都不知道自己是作为导师的时候多一些，还是医者的时候多一些，两者兼而有之，时不时为纽特收拾烂摊子，也成了同他亲近的连带责任。

他把纽特送到校医院后就离开了，在校长室发了一通火，想说服迪佩特开除布兰奇。

“看在梅林的份上，私下决斗，还在剑上附了黑魔法！霍格沃茨什么时候容许他们这样无法无天了？”

迪佩特叹气，很是为难地在窗前踱着步。

“阿不思，我也很生气，但那个布兰奇，他的祖父还是董事会的一员，开除他，我们明年的财政预支会比今年更捉襟见肘。”

“那孩子，你也看到他手臂上的伤了，深的能看见骨头，不知道能不能好。”

“……”

但也只是记了过，给斯莱特林扣了一百分，布兰奇的副手被留校察看，学生们自己的恩怨，迪佩特留给他们自己处理。莉塔如愿以偿地成为了校队的击球手，每天下午训练完都来医疗翼探望纽特，还告诉他，赫奇帕奇的队长正在寻找替补追球手。在那之后，莉塔难得地回了趟家。为了答谢纽特，她托猫头鹰寄来一版蝴蝶标本，纽特见了十分欢喜，斯普劳特女士看了又看，也是一副爱不释手的模样，邀请他把蝴蝶标本挂在公共休息室的墙壁上，让大家一起欣赏。

纽特作为替补追球手终于得到一个在魁地奇赛场上场的机会。却因为旧伤复发，他没能上场。

在医疗翼熬过了整个魁地奇赛季，纽特实在忍不住，换过药之后从病床上溜了出去。他还没走出多远，邓布利多就逮住他，攥住他受伤的手臂。

他轻轻嘶了一声。

“……疼。”

“还知道疼？往禁林里乱跑我没说什么，以为你知道分寸，私下里决斗还没有教师在场，你知不知道这个咒语再偏一点能要你的命？为朋友出头是好事，但也要量力而行……”

邓布利多说个不停。纽特噤了声，任他数落。

末了，男孩勾着邓布利多的小指晃了晃，就像他们从前秘密定下什么约定那样，“我知错了，先生。”

邓布利多显然还在生气。他没说话，纽特大着胆子凑上前去，攀上男人的肩膀，踮起脚尖，小心翼翼地吻了吻对方的脸颊。他们往阴影里缩了缩，纽特这才回过神来，意识到自己究竟做了什么。人来人往的走廊上，他庆幸没有人注意到他们两个。

邓布利多好气又好笑，简直拿他没办法，揉乱了他一头卷毛，“你啊……拿你怎么办才好？”

那时，他和邓布利多一周只能见两次面，他找了许多拙劣的借口，或许是新布置的论文，或许是做错的习题，部分教师会对有天赋的学生私下指导，他努力学习，只为了多得一句邓布利多的夸赞。圣诞节的时候学生都走光了，他大着胆子去邓布利多的办公室写作业。那时他心意渐明，情窦初开，看着邓布利多专心批阅论文的侧颜都能脸红，男孩子的目光热烈而直白，邓布利多怎么会看不懂，他装作无事发生，纵容他，像一只祈求爱抚的小动物一样偎在他身边。

“有没有心仪的女孩？毕业舞会上，可是要跳舞的。”

纽特红着脸摇摇头，看了邓布利多一眼，把藏了很久的秘密和盘托出。

“我有喜欢的人了。”

夜晚，下了薄雪，纽特大汗淋漓地醒来，指尖仍残留着对方皮肤的热度。那是第一个关于邓布利多的梦，第二天他记起来了，不过忙于别的事，也没有过多琢磨梦的含义，他要关心的事太多了，那只不过是青春时代众多涟漪的起伏。一年后，更多的梦开始了。更热烈，也更危险，那薄纱下的隐喻让他发狂着迷，就如邓布利多生命里对他上锁的门。

新年的第一天，他睁开眼，听到宿舍门口人来人往，传来叽叽喳喳的说话声。他跑出门去，发现挂在赫奇帕奇公共休息室墙壁上的蝴蝶标本一夜之间奇迹般复活，斑斓五彩的蝴蝶扑闪着晶亮的翅膀飞出地窖，飞过古老的墙砖和火把，城堡回廊式的穹顶下飘洒着鳞翅目昆虫抖落的晶亮粉末，美丽如雪屑，引起人群接连不断的惊叹。

他兴奋得透不过气，跟着蝶群穿过走廊、喷水池庭院里停满了彩蝶，它们略过黑湖，人鱼从水面底下跃起，闪亮的尾巴扑打着水面，掀起无数水瀑，好像一整个春天从封冻的河床深处融化开来。


	4. Chapter 4

他们晕晕乎乎从教室里跑出来，木头烧焦的气味仍未散去，好多人搞不清状况。过了一会儿，警报解除了，下课铃声也随之响起，魔药课堂窜起的意外魔火被赶到的教师扑灭，拉文克劳的幽灵对此颇为不满（“嘿，当心我的裙子！”）。火势从水牢蔓延到二层，横梁木烧断了两根，幸运的是，悬挂在屋顶上的龙骨还好端端地挂在那儿，纹丝不动，大概被施过什么魔法。教室里的东西横七竖八地躺在地上，纽特敲敲门，走进去帮忙。邓布利多被烟呛得咳嗽，对他做了个道谢的手势。

两人很快把四分五裂的课桌椅恢复原样，纽特唤出藤蔓，困住从水箱中逃逸的格林迪洛。绿色的生物生气地朝他呲牙，发出嘶嘶的声音。邓布利多似乎被逗笑了，走过去，一个影子绕过他们，辐射出夏天的太阳会有的灼热的金光。“糟了。”邓布利多拉开橱柜虚掩着的门，博格特已经完成了变形，在教室的中央，纽特惊奇地看着他——他，正是邓布利多本人，只是眉眼更加年轻、锐利，闪烁着火一样的光芒。他微微笑，和身边的伙伴像照镜子一样，流露出相似的神情，说出邓布利多久已遗忘的、潘多拉的禁语：“一些人生来就该凌驾于另一些人之上……”

青年人一闪身，躲开了邓布利多的咒语。他挑衅地看着对方，像一个骄傲的魔鬼。纽特上前一步，博格特似乎有些困惑，愣了一会儿没有变出别的什么，仿佛这个男孩什么也不怕。

另一道咒语击中了它，那微笑着的青年变得神情凄然，朝着不知名的远处伸出手，发出挽留的低喃。

对于纽特来说，似乎很难想象面前这位成熟稳重、温文尔雅的男人也曾有过年少轻狂的模样。他更加难以想象，那时究竟发生了什么，让少年阿不思竟成了邓布利多的心魔，他的魔杖在颤抖，足足念了两遍咒语。他低着头，好像知道了什么了不得的秘密。邓布利多关上柜门。

“饿了吗？我们去吃午餐。”

之后的一个月里，谁也没有主动提起这件事。邓布利多好像忙了起来，不再有那么些偶遇，或者多出来的时间指导他课业外高深的魔法，他窥见一扇隐秘的门，背后藏着秘密，对他重新合拢。就连最近，黑魔法防御术都请了旁的教师代课，不知邓布利多去了哪，说是出了远门。

初春，路面上还覆盖着薄雪，钟楼庭院静悄悄，雪层吞没了他的脚步声。霍格莫德挤满了人，他不想待在学校，又疲于穿梭在拥挤的人潮中，纽特路过热闹的街区，走到村落边缘。他在那里发现了一家冷清的酒馆，外墙漆皮都脱落了，稻草盖起的房顶摇摇欲坠，鲜有人光顾的一派冷寂景象。他慢吞吞走了进去，点了杯黄油啤酒坐进靠窗的角落。酒馆里分散地坐着几个兜帽竖起的酒客，没有人注意到他。纽特喝着啤酒，目光不时瞥见看起来总是气鼓鼓的酒馆老板，和他背后的那幅画，画上是个红发少女的模样，娴静地微笑。他们的样子给纽特一种熟悉的感觉。

他从怀里抽出写了一半的变形课论文，仔细读了起来。啤酒冒着气泡，白色的酒沫从底部涌上来，浮到表面，发出细小的碎裂声响。他凝视着橙黄色的酒液，视线追随着其中漂浮的气泡，仿佛对它产生了莫大的兴趣。纽特一直待到下午，天黑得早，四五点外头就暗下来了，只看见树影摇曳、洁白的雪地反射着银色的月光。喝了太多酒，纽特有些头晕，论文草草结尾，能应付过去。不知为何，他又想起那天邓布利多的博格特，一个人怎么会害怕他自己？他的深沉而痛苦的面容竟是由他亲手塑成？

他枕着自己的手臂，月光从窗棱罅隙里透进来，温柔的、好似一些时刻邓布利多看他的眼神。他曾经隐约想过，对那人来说，自己是与众不同的，也正是在那时，他的内心深处有什么东西像海底植物一样生根，在阴暗无光的海面下蓬勃地生长，随着起伏翻涌的海水晃动着枝叶，在梦境深处绞紧他，令他无处可去、无从躲藏，只能被欲望的潮水反复拍打着赤裸的身体；而现在，他就连邓布利多是否真的在意他，都不能确定了。

门被风吹开，二月的雪飘进来，在脏兮兮的地毯上融成暗色的痕迹。邓布利多走了进来。酒馆老板从椅子上跳起来，拔出魔杖像是要立刻和他决斗似的，充满敌意地瞪视对方，他们长得真像，纽特晕乎乎地想到。

他似乎并不打算给邓布利多上酒，两人谈着话，更像是单方面的争执，红发的少女在他们身后，苦恼的看着他们。一只甲虫落在纽特的指尖，又飞向厚啤酒杯的边缘，他挥挥手，空杯子砰的一声滚落在地上。正在争吵的两个人看了过来，邓布利多惊讶道：“纽特？”

他不答应，脑袋往手臂里缩了缩。

邓布利多坐到他身边，摸摸他的头顶。

“怎么了？”

男孩不吭声，眼眶却红了一圈。他抬眸，绿眼浸透月光，仿佛海水下冷火在燃烧。邓布利多因那眼神怔住了，纽特欺身上前，柔软的触感略过他的脸颊。他接住摇摇欲坠的纽特，对方倚在他怀里一动不动，像是睡着了。

同样的，他们也没有谈论那天傍晚发生在猪头酒吧的吻。不同的是，纽特始终看不透对方的保留，而邓布利多眼里，他的心事澄净得如黑湖融化的水面。早餐的时候，大礼堂里充满着面红耳赤的窃窃私语，一份不入流的八卦小报在高年级同学的手中传来传去，麦格教授花了好长时间试图和邓布利多聊起这个话题。

莉塔从座位上捡起边缘都被磨得发毛的报纸，翻到中间版，是一则充满暗示和遐思的桃色绯闻，意指霍格沃茨里的某位教师。照片拍得不好，光线很暗，主人公的面容含在阴影里，看不分明。但有人认出了邓布利多的侧面，混合着心悸、不知所措的神情，他怀里的人被他一下一下拍抚的手臂挡住了，看身段，像个少年。

“纽特。”她凑过去，纽特手一抖，南瓜汁洒在报纸上。

他们在暗中摸着黑，身体紧紧挨在一起。莉塔的呼吸声平静而绵长，很好地安抚着纽特。黑暗里，没有言语，没有意识，等待的时间被无限拉长，从月亮升上山头，到群星璀璨，漫长得能摸得着永恒的一秒。一朵洁白的花苞静静地敛着花瓣，合拢着，美得像是贮藏着世界上所有如水的长夜。

莉塔数着时间，很快忘了自己数到哪儿，转而望向纽特，小声说，“告诉我，说出这些话。纽特，你知道的，这不是爱，只是对优秀的人的倾慕，你还年轻，自然要仰望才能看见他的眼睛。会有那么一天——那么一天到来的时候你不会再用那种眼神看他，纽特。”

“原谅我，你明白这不是事实，我知道你为我着想……”他哽住，再也说不出一个字来，昙花轻轻颤了颤，噼里啪啦的声响从内部炸裂开来，一片花瓣舒展了经脉，紧接着，第二片，第三片，花朵绽放时散发出温和的香气，朝着他们打开了，像摊开的手掌。

很多个晚上，他们守在黑暗里，此时终于得偿所愿。他采下那朵很快就会凋谢的花，在心里默默说完刚才没能说出口的话，他很好，我就是很喜欢他。

凯特尔伯恩教授开始频繁地谴纽特留堂。邓布利多想了很久，终于打算去找对方谈谈的时候，纽特正忙着给夜骐准备草料。他只能先回到办公室里，想着凯特尔伯恩这些天为何如此不近人情，发现办公桌上躺着一封没有署名的信。

邓布利多警惕地打量着那平平无奇的信封，“速速显形。”

白信封一动没动。

他试了几个解咒的咒语，没有得到任何反应，但信好像自己等得不耐烦了，张开嘴巴，打了个大大的哈欠。

“还是这么警惕，阿不思。这么多年，我给你写的信，你一封也没有回。”

过去了这么久，他还是一下就辨认出了格林德沃的声音。他听起来更漫不经心，也更游刃有余。

“我不认为我们还有任何通信的必要。”他谨慎地划出一圈银色的保护罩，将信封围困起来，仿佛不这么做，格林德沃就会从那片白纸里跳出来似的。

“我曾试图化解我们之间的矛盾，很显然，你没有给我机会；并且，自大而固执地认为你所选择的道路是正确的。噢，沉湎在自我折磨之中的圣人，你多么擅长把同样的痛苦传染给任何接近你的人。”

“我没有试图影响任何人。每个人都会做出自己的选择，你选择了你的，我选择了我的，因此我们分道扬镳。”

“没有？”格林德沃笑了起来。“那男孩因为你躲着他，偷偷地抹眼泪呢。你看，你不仅虚伪，还是个懦夫。”

邓布利多不再说话。他已经确信，这只是个普通的小把戏，他耐心地等着对方把话说完。

“偏执，孤僻，对低等的魔法生物抱着古怪的热情，我越来越看不懂，你究竟为什么这么喜欢纽特·斯卡曼德？”

“我劝你不要把主意打到我的学生身上。”

信封哈哈大笑，笑声惊悚骇人，雪白的信件着了火，火舌舔过信封的每一寸，化为了一堆灰烬。那天晚上，他站在镜子面前。格林德沃的面容和他记忆中的不太一样了，但仍能看出年轻时的轮廓。他隔着遥远的时光唤回青春时的一道伤口，至今它仍未愈合，血淋淋地作痛，他甚至感到愧疚了，看着年少时迷恋过的人，心里却渐渐浮起另一个名字。

半个月过去，纽特的留堂时间只增不减。莉塔干脆去霍格莫德买了一堆粪蛋，在凯特尔伯恩教授上课的时候把教室炸的一团糟。不必说纽特，就连莉塔也不喜欢这个新来的野生动物保护教师，他常说一些魔法生物是次等生物、就应当被巫师统治的无稽奇谈，惹得纽特恼火不已，每每必和对方理论到底。赫奇帕奇球队的队长放话说，要是斯卡曼德先生在不参加训练，他的名字就会被从替补的名单上移除。

于是，一个周末，纽特本来要去参加训练，但麦格教授留住了他，对他的变形课论文十分不满，因此他只得又放了队长的鸽子。当天训练时却发生了意外，一个赫奇帕奇的追球手因为扫帚失控，被游走球击中，从空中掉下来，摔断了一条腿。

很快他们发现德拉姆在训练之前去过扫帚间。因为他本人并不是校队的成员，于是他光顾扫帚间的行为就变得令人起疑。邓布利多和麦格教授在校长室里，小声谈论着这个学期德拉姆的异常举止，他似乎有个在魔法部工作的父亲，不知他身上发生了什么事，竟会在扫帚上做手脚，最终伤害了同学。

凯特尔伯恩不知什么时候也出现在校长室，他手里拿着一管绿色的药剂，麦格教授一眼认出这是吐真剂，反对道：“凯特尔伯恩教授，对学生用吐真剂是违反规定的！”

“在学校里查明真相，总比让他上法庭审问要好。”凯特尔伯恩辩解道。

校长在办公桌前踱步，这两个学期以来出的乱子还真有点应接不暇。他好脾气地劝说德拉姆，让他告诉他为什么要这么做。七年级的赫奇帕奇看起来很疲惫，他沉默了很久，说，“我都是按照邓布利多教授的指示去做的，斯卡曼德今天下午要训练……”

“胡说八道。”迪佩特撇撇嘴，“邓布利多教授为什么要害纽特？”

“他们老是待在一块儿，不是吗？要知道，纽特上学期的黑魔法防御术只是良好，邓布利多教授却愿意为他提供私人指导，那通常都是学科最优秀的学生的特权……”

德拉姆抱怨着，麦格小声说，“他听起来很奇怪。就像嫉妒纽特得到了关注一样。”

教师们都反对使用吐真剂，德拉姆究竟为何在扫帚上动手脚，这件事除了给他合适的惩罚，就不了了之。邓布利多忧心忡忡，没想到纽特在同学中的区别对待已经到了这样危险的地步，他想和对方好好谈谈，关于自己错误的引导，他的任何问题，只是纽特避之不见，连他的黑魔法防御术课也不来上，一连半个月他都没见着纽特和他一起的斯莱特林女孩，麦格教授又在抱怨斯卡曼德先生逃课、迟交作业的斑斑劣迹，邓布利多苦笑，他也没有办法。

不得已，他硬着头皮去了猪头酒吧，阿不福思把他当空气，用脏的看不出颜色的抹布擦洗着灰蒙蒙的酒杯。

“上次独自来你这儿喝黄油啤酒的男孩，你最近还见到过他吗？”

阿不福思乜他一眼，“你是不是就喜欢十五六岁的男孩？连自己的学生也不放过，真是……真是……”他搜肠刮肚，要找出一个能狠狠羞辱长兄的词，最后只涨红了脸，吐出一个“无耻。”

“我没有答应他那样的事，阿不福思。只是他最近老是找不到人，他要是到你这儿来，告诉我一声，好吗？”

对方给自己倒了杯啤酒，咕噜咕噜喝着。半晌，他像是好奇，“怎么，我看你不是挺喜欢人家。”

邓布利多噎住了。他没想过阿不福思会跟自己说这个。他刚想辩解，阿不福思就耸耸肩，背对着他，摆出送客的姿态。于是邓布利多只好灰溜溜回到学校，把上次出行带回来的一面镜子移到三楼的空教室里。

他扯下防尘罩，就在他以为格林德沃的形貌又要再一次出现在镜子里的时候，邓布利多怔住了。他不可置信地凝视着镜子映照出来的影像，红唇、柔面、绿眸，眼底噙着泪，无比心碎地凝望着他。

这就是他挣扎许久的结果。

冷冷的月光从窗外照射进来，如利剑一样贯穿他的心脏。


	5. Chapter 5

软布拍打在枣红色的柜门上，扬起一捧浮尘。奖章陈列室墙壁的火把烧了起来，将玻璃柜里的金牌银杯照得熠熠闪着光。莉塔打了水，木桶摇摇晃晃地砸在地上，火光照亮她湿润的瞳孔，像是有什么冷暗的东西在燃烧，美丽惊人。纽特沾湿了抹布的一角，在灰蒙蒙的玻璃上擦拭着，就像下雨时乘坐火车，手指划过凝雾的窗玻璃，留下的一道清晰水痕。

两人背转身去，踮起脚尖清理最高层的魁地奇金杯。他来这里太多次，甚至能背熟冠军的姓名。随后他发觉自己无意识地涂抹出谁名字的缩写，他回头看了一眼，默不作声地擦掉了。莉塔一声不吭，很快把奖牌擦得光洁，她推开一扇厚重的毛玻璃门，和纽特面对面，他们的手掌隔着玻璃贴合着，仿佛他们确实有这么亲密。隔着玻璃，莉塔深色的眼睛柔亮而朦胧，梦幻般的色彩，她轻轻吻了吻面前的玻璃，隔空贴着对方的手，火在她身后燃烧，纽特呼了一口气，水雾攀上已然擦拭得光亮的玻璃门板，他回应着，唇纹将凝雾雕刻出绮丽的花纹。

自始至终，他们没有说一句话。即使在这样的火光下，刻在桌板背后的，纠缠的符号也没有被提起。纽特着迷地打量着水雾背后莉塔的双眼，柔软的指腹轻轻抚摸，像是抚摸一枚过早诞生的、还覆着湿滑薄膜的胚胎。有时他觉得这样的联系正如脆弱的脐带，轻巧、精微，诞生在黑暗中他们彼此互相需要的时刻，如同风雪里依偎着取暖的幼兽，天气晴朗之后毫无留恋地各自散去。

喷泉池，钟楼敲响午后的钟点，医疗翼围着很多人，凯特尔伯恩在什么实验里失去了他部分的记忆，他自然也不认得了纽特，对于后者屡教不改和冒犯师长毫无任何头绪，这让他们得以在阳光响晴的周末慢吞吞散步去霍格莫德，莉塔挽着他的手。他们并没有很多话要讲。

忒休斯的猫头鹰追赶着纽特，催促他交还回信。圣诞节的安排巨细靡遗地陈列在长长的羊皮纸上，流露出过度的关心和权威。他对上一次旅行的记忆还停留在希腊的夏日，忒休斯带他走过忒拜的城墙，神圣军团的故事如图腾一样镂刻在古老的砖墙上，镌刻成星轨的神秘图符。他们扮作启发年幼孩子的哲学家，询问他关于生命和荣耀的取舍，可那是英雄要做的抉择，纽特并没有成为英雄的野心。他的愿望和他本人一样平淡、朴实，不外乎和太阳索求一缕金光，于浩浩湖水借去一捧甘泉，只是碰上邓布利多之后，他才日夜凝望悬挂在高空中的月亮，那么遥远，那么神秘，不可言说地吸引着他，一个人如何能将月亮据为己有？

十五岁那年，一些梦，令他很快知晓了内心深处难以启齿的秘密。他说服自己只是年少慕艾的短暂迷情，一年，两年后，他从地窖的窗子里送走那些蝴蝶和候鸟，而月亮仍照耀着他，他心底的所有感情，仍旧如那光芒恒久、不曾淡弱。

邓布利多把桌上雪白的信件投进壁炉里。那封信在火舌的舔舐下颤抖着，流出鲜血一般的颜色。几番来去，他已经厌倦了格林德沃的把戏，不认为在最终的生死相交之前，再做纠缠有任何意义。而在邓布利多始终警醒审慎的生活中，对一生最残忍敌手的剖析使得对方从不曾离开他的思想，他像是一道影子，而即使只是影子，邓布利多也对它不能够再熟悉了。

“到我这里来。或者，使他到我那里去。”

他的额心狠狠跳动了一下，随即，最后一封信也被火焰吞噬殆尽。

抽屉里传来一声轻响，邓布利多取出一本包金边的硬皮书，纸页哗哗翻到尼克勒梅的那一页，相框里，白发苍苍的老人端坐在书桌前，周围堆满了试管架和圆底烧瓶，一只模糊的水晶球中有流动的画面淌过。

他对邓布利多笑了笑，聊了些别的，末了问起他关于那面镜子的下落。镜子的主人沉默良久，说道，它过会去的。无论什么。

纽特看起来很平静，仿佛一个预先知道厄运要降临在自己身上的人，除了感到荒唐，反倒比别人更快地接受了。

他们站在纽特的小阁楼里，邓布利多的到来让狭窄的空间显得拥挤。窗户灰蒙蒙的，像是几百年没有擦洗。纽特不吱声，伤人的土扒貂很不安分地在邓布利多手中踢着小短腿，一边重复着生硬而嘹亮的脏话。邓布利多魔杖一杵，雪白的动物就没了声。纽特垂着脑袋，从灌木枝拢起的巢穴里摸出两枚银色的卵，养在罐子里的蝾螈眼睛火红火红的，在昏暗的窗前闪闪发亮。他难得地哽咽了一下，随后把他照顾了很久的宝贝都推到邓布利多面前，小声嗫嚅道：“……真没了。”

邓布利多打量着他的宝贝，似乎觉得说什么都是徒劳。于是他变出笼子，把动物关进去，它们在各自的角落安分地蜷缩起来。

纽特没有说话，莉塔在门口等他，看不出情绪。邓布利多走之前回头看了一眼，终于不习惯纽特的沉默了，可他没有要为自己辩护的意思，只说，这是我的主意。斯莱特林女孩漠不关心地靠在墙面上，眼神有些嘲讽，等邓布利多再望过去，又好像是他的错觉。

最后，只剩下他们两个人。纽特握紧了魔杖，拦住莉塔，“你喂它吃了什么？”

莉塔看起来很惊讶的样子。她耸耸肩，“只是个意外，布兰奇应该收敛一下自己的好奇心。”

土扒貂攻击性不强，就算受了惊，也不会把人伤成那样。她毫不掩饰这是一场报复，事实上，后来校方也是这么言之凿凿，毕竟事情看起来就是表面那样。纽特咀嚼着话中深意，这个莉塔和之前不同，她的语气是冷而硬的，好像恨着纽特一样。他们之间的事没有第二个人知晓。他盯着脚尖出神，对方不耐烦地咳了几声，纽特一抬头，看见莉塔深色的头发梢掺了几抹亮色，瞳孔古怪地翕动。他屏住呼吸，一个大胆的猜测从他脑海中浮现。

“Revelio.”

杖尖一亮，光芒如水蒸气一样笼罩莉塔全身。

一层亮光从她身上剥下，莉塔的长发变短、变浅，一双眼瞳淡退为异色，她四肢抻长，身量拔高，一头金发懒洋洋地披散开来。他在报纸上见过这张脸，同样也在邓布利多最深的恐惧中与之相逢——纽特反应很快，收了对方的魔杖，却仍感到心口一痛，格林德沃居高临下俯视着他，异样的眼瞳里满是挑衅和嘲讽。

“你把莉塔怎么样了？”

“嘘——小声些，你要把巡夜的教师都招来了。”格林德沃摇摇手指，“在她该在的地方。你怎么不先关心关心你自己？”

纽特仍拿着魔杖对着他。他同样不清楚自己身上发生了什么，但他选择缄口，并不相信对方能够坦诚相告。

“只是一个无伤大雅的玩笑。”

格林德沃意味深长地打量着纽特。

“能够……帮助你识得真正的心。”

他们两相对峙时，得了警告的邓布利多出现在拐角。凤凰形态的火焰朝格林德沃袭去，后者微微一笑，点了点礼帽，“乐意为您效劳。”话毕，手里的门钥匙嗡嗡作响，一下子没了踪影。

入夜，他仔细检查了纽特的身体，没有发现什么异样。纽特收拾好宿舍里单薄的行李，来到有求必应屋。屋子烧得暖和，红地毯、绿柏树，天花板上悬浮着金色彩球，一派节日的气氛。这么多个圣诞节，纽特头一次要回家度过。邓布利多递给他一杯温热的巧克力，他扶住杯柄，小口小口地啜饮。

他喝的急，呛着了，闷闷地咳嗽着，眼尾飞起一抹潮红。

邓布利多叹气。他跪下来，与他对视，眼神中流露出安抚的意味。事实上，他也这样做了，顾不上否认自己的心悸，他的手掌已经重新落在纽特的后颈，一下、一下轻抚着，看男孩翕颤的睫毛如蝴蝶抖动的翅膀。他发现一个令人惊愕的事实，那就是，自己竟无比愿意这样做。他的双臂环绕着纽特，那小小的身躯温热鲜活，在他掌心里起伏着，呼吸声急促而甜蜜，顺着脊背滑过的手指，能触摸到正在沸腾的火山。槲寄生颤颤巍巍从石缝里抽出嫩条，那柔软的触手就像梦里拂过额头的无数的吻，他没有拒绝，纵容着男孩颤抖的唇撒娇一样触碰着他的嘴角。他还太稚嫩了，连接吻该怎么做都不知道，邓布利多叹息着，托着他尖尖的下巴耐心地吻着，叩开他的齿关，拥抱那些阴影中茂盛生长的热烈情意。

他年少的、尚未成人的爱人，仍像婴孩一般光裸地哭泣着。他有一颗心，毫无保留地献给他时，他却羞愧难当地退缩了。他该怎么做，他能怎么做？用自己千疮百孔的、冰冷僵硬的心脏交换这颗滚烫的、爱得如此深切的处子的心吗？

他往后退了两步，夏日终逝，冬雪也无法长存，邓布利多悄声道，“交给我，嗯？我们会把余下的事安排妥当的。”

火光里，他只看到纽特眼睫上那颗晶莹的泪珠。

又是一年圣诞，纽特难得回家，对忒休斯的热情却之不恭，在哥哥的引荐下，硬着头皮和不少魔法部的官员共进晚餐。他的耐心消磨殆尽后，说什么也不愿意下楼了。忒休斯心神不宁，总觉得纽特有事瞒着他，但很久之前弟弟就有了自己的秘密，他们上一次旅行，还是纽特三年级的时候，一起去希腊探寻魔法的源头。忒拜倾颓的古城墙让他流连，当地流传着三百神圣军团的传说，士兵皆是恋人，一起生，一起死，同享诸神的荣耀。他看见纽特若有所思的眼神，荣光和生命的艰难抉择，仿佛在那一刻已经有了定论。这是个意味深长的影射，耐心潜伏了多年，直到今日，忒休斯才恍然察觉。

忒拜的情欲图案镂刻其中，少年人恋慕年长男子，饶是他对邓布利多的才华和品格皆敬佩有加，也不愿让出这个权力至关重大的位置。纽特坚持不让邓布利多为他做任何担保，出于对友人的维护，他承担了所有责任，即便他们都知道真相，众人也定无法相信霍格沃茨不再安全；他在信里写道，“我不会那么做，假如那对您不利。”他越来越寡言，一个人静静呆坐时会时不时面带微笑，像是想起什么甜蜜而感伤的事情。他精神无恙，整个人却以可见的速度憔悴下去，忒休斯急得发怒，你一定得告诉我，究竟是怎么了？

纽特站在镜子前，凝视着心口一片紫纹，向外生长，宛如图符复生，仿佛绮丽织就的、关于爱的谶语。

“纽特·斯卡曼德今日之举并非偶然，鉴于他屡屡犯有前科，我司一致讨论决定勒令该生从霍格沃茨魔法学校退学，并没收其魔杖。”

邓布利多点亮自己的魔杖，站起来，直言理应再给纽特一次机会。他一一列举纽特的优点，却发现少有人应和，有教师轻声道：“他在我的课堂上从不发言……”董事会沉默着，邓布利多压着怒气，就连布兰奇用黑魔法伤人时都没有受到这么严重的惩罚。他甩门而去，头一回意气用事。校长安抚众人，追着邓布利多说，此事当真没有斡旋的余地。一来二去，圣诞节在这不愉快的一次次会议中过去了大半，迪佩特据说约着部长喝了酒，当晚把纽特的魔杖给邓布利多带了出来。他把那根淡蓝色的魔杖放进袖管中。

让你为难了。邓布利多答谢道。

校长摇摇头。我总归还欠着你几份人情。

约好的日子，邓布利多出现在有求必应屋门口。他心下一动，只叫门上开了扇小窗，瞧见纽特蜷在火炉边读书，脸色很苍白的样子。

他推开门，走进去，纽特闻声放下书卷，见到邓布利多，很是欣喜地朝他笑了。他把魔杖交还给对方，毫不意外地看见纽特又红了眼眶。他们试了几个破除诅咒的方法，没有任何效果，他靠得近了，才发现纽特疼得发抖。邓布利多吻他的额头。这样会让你好受一点吗？

男孩闭上眼，心口的疼减轻了。这件事，他同样和莉塔尝试过，可只有邓布利多的抚触能起作用。沙发的靠背倒下来，变成一张柔软的大床。毛绒的织物将他包裹起来，他在温暖的怀抱里合上眼。炉火烧得更旺了。

他发现自己站在夏季明媚的阳光底下。安静的小镇，遥远而陌生，令纽特意识到自己是在梦中。他踢着石子路上的小石块，空气中弥漫着月季和玫瑰的气味，太阳晒得人头晕，一只鸽子停在篱笆上，好奇地打量着他。茂盛的榉树撑在池塘边，洒下大片阴影，他沿着小路往前走去，发现树下有两个人影，正互相倚靠着，共通读着一本古老的书籍。纽特好奇地走过去，发现他们和他差不多大，红发的少年衬衫扣到最高的扣子，认真演习着某一条佶屈聱牙的咒文；他身旁的金发少年则显得悠闲而不羁，头发揉乱了，上面还缀着几根草屑，衣襟敞开，露出一片胸膛。他们之间升起奇怪的气氛，那金发的男孩充满柔情地呼唤着同伴的名字，红发少年微笑着回应，他乐此不疲地打扰着对方的阅读，那人也不恼，任由他牵着自己的手，在手心划着不知名的符文。纽特看得认真，甚至有些出神，一不小心，他和红发少年的眼神相遇了。他怔了怔，随即认出了对方，青年邓布利多有着一双锐利的、能穿透一切的蓝眼，理想的火焰尚在他眼底燃烧，惊人的明亮。他嘴唇轻启，缓缓吐出潘多拉的禁语：“是的，我同意你，这是我们与生俱来的权利……”

他应该加入 **我。**

一个声音在他耳边低喃。他恍然明白了格林德沃的用意，他被魔法侵蚀的心脏一瞬间那样疼痛，好像被一把锋利的刀刃穿透，青年阿不思朝他走来，纽特迷恋地凝视着对方锐利的蓝眼睛，他看起来年轻而蓬勃，却不是他认识的那个邓布利多。

可他现在后悔了。纽特心想。人怎么能是过去的阴影？就算如此，他年轻时犯下的错也与他毫不相干，对他来说，戈德里克山谷的邓布利多是个完完全全的陌生人，他爱上的，只是那个温文尔雅，安静又悲伤的中年人。

你无法改变我对他的看法。纽特轻声说道，也无法改变我对他的……爱。格林德沃像是被这个字狠狠扎了一下，即便他对你有所隐瞒，即便他并不真正爱你？

那有什么关系？纽特看着心口蔓延的符文，为爱所忍受的痛苦，并不及沐浴爱河之中万分之一的喜悦。他爱他就像爱月亮。邓布利多就如月亮一样，永远神秘皎洁，永远遥不可及。他已然学会不那么孩子气地索求，不去探寻一声叹息里有多少往日的余息，不去追究一扇门背后究竟还有多少紧闭的门，他的心脏曾那样近地贴合着邓布利多的手掌。

红发少年朝他举起魔杖。

他闭上眼。

意料之中的痛楚并没有出现，他们的梦境被另一个人闯入。纽特看着他熟悉的、高大的爱人，对着年少的自己念下咒语，一道光芒闪过，夏日的幻影裂成无数碎片，他抱起纽特，行走在寒冷的风雪里，此刻，再无情炽的眉目传情，再无长夏，而邓布利多却看着纽特，轻轻地、轻轻地笑了起来；一瞬间，青春仿佛重新回到他的脸上。

他心下一动，仿佛一扇薄门摇晃了几下，在他面前敞开。

纽特睁开眼，邓布利多站在窗前。火烧得旺盛。

窗外白茫茫一片，雪已经停了。

END


End file.
